1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insulation distance check device to assist an insulation distance check at the time of designing an electric product. Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-099211, filed May 13, 2014 the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, at the time of designing an electric product, a distance between a conductive component and a component having a different potential from the conductive component (hereinafter, referred to as a high potential component) has been determined by measuring both a spatial distance of a shortest spatial path between a high potential component and a conductive component and a creepage distance of a shortest path along a solid surface by a ruler or a function of 3D CAD to measure a distance between components with use of a calculator or spreadsheet software (For example, refer to the patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-122731).
Also, conventionally, an insulation verification system for reducing the time for product development or product design has been proposed as a technology to measure a creepage distance (For example, refer to the patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-10835).